


Thank Him

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Hermione comes across Ginny 'thanking' Harry in a sexual manner. She learns there is a good reason for Ginny to be doing so.





	Thank Him

Hermione Granger looked annoyed at Ron, Dean, and Seamus across the Common Room. The Idiot Trio, as she mentally referred to them as, were smack-talking about Harry again. Didn't they realise that Harry really hadn't entered his own name in the Goblet of Fire? She had tried to get Ron to see he was throwing away a good friendship, but the git refused to listen. Hermione was not happy... she never had had many friends, and in fact the only ones she could count as close now were Harry and Ron, and Ron only because Harry insisted on hanging out with him. So she hated the fact they were now fighting.

Come to think of it, where was Harry? She had not seen him ever since Ron started up again, and it was after curfew, so he had to be in the tower... had he already gone to bed?

Hermione stood up, and walked up the boys' stairway. Arriving at the Fourth Year dorm, she found the door locked. Not giving it another thought she pulled out her wand, hit the lock with an ' _Alohamora_ ', and stepped inside... and froze to the spot as she saw Harry.

Harry was sitting on his bed, his legs over the side and spread. Kneeling between his legs was the unmistakable figure of a girl, whose red-haired head was bobbing up and down. Harry had his eyes closed and a wide grin on his face, and while Hermione could not see the girl's face, the slurping sounds made exactly _what_ she was doing perfectly clear.

"Harry? What... what?" Hermione squeaked out once she got over her initial shock.

Harry's eyes shot open, and he caught Hermione's eyes in hers. At the same time with an actual 'pop' the girl between his legs released the treat she had in her mouth, and scrambled to her feet. Hermione was faced with a flushed, furious looking Ginny Weasley. "Morgana's Tits Hermione, can't you knock before you enter a room?!"

"Ginny? But... you... he..." Hermione stammered. Looking away from Ginny she tried to catch Harry's eyes again... but found herself staring transfixed at the lower half of his anatomy. Harry's pants were around his ankles, and his... _organ_ stood at half mast, glistening with Ginny's saliva.  
"Is... that... _Eek_!" Hermione squealed, closing her eyes in a panic... but looking through her fingers.

"Merlin, leave it up to Granger to ruin our fun," Ginny muttered. She took out her wand, and cast another ' _Colloportus_ ' to lock the door.

"Well Hermione, I hope you're happy," Ginny pouted, as she sat on the bed next to Harry.

"Oh god... you were blowing him?" Hermione's voice sounded weak. She still had her hands in front of her eyes.

"Yes I was, and doing a damned fine job at it!" Ginny fumed.

"Too right," Harry spoke up for the first time, annoyance in his voice as well. He reached down to pull up his pants.

"Don't you dare Potter, we're not done yet," Ginny stopped him. "Hermione, stop acting like a vestal virgin and sit down on Dean's bed!"

The brunette complied, blushing deeply, as she tried – and failed – to look away from Harry's crotch. Something kept her eyes glued to it. "Ginny... how... when... why?"

"How is skill and practice, when is as often as I can, and why is because I owe him my life, and I love doing it," Ginny smirked.

"But... how long have you been doing this? And how did you start?" Hermione got a little of her calmness back in her voice, even as her eyes seemed glued to Harry's special spot... where Ginny's left hand was now slowly stroking.

"It all started after the basilisk..."

–-

Deep under the Hogwarts school was a series of large caverns covered in dust, slime, and small bones. In the largest cavern there was a statue of a man's head, now partially destroyed, which had doubled as the entrance to the lair of one of the most dangerous magical animals in the world... the basilisk.

Said basilisk now lay dead, its eyes pecked out by a phoenix, and its brain pierced by a blade of goblin steel. And in front of the basilisk lay the hero of the hour, one Harry James Potter, a twelve-year old wizard who had been bitten by the deadly snake.

As Harry felt himself dying, two individuals were crying... Ginevra Molly Weasley, the latest victim of the dark wizard Tom Riddle who had been controlled by a malevolent spell on a book over the year and had inadvertently released the large snake, and the phoenix, usually called Fawkes by its current companion. Ginny's tears served no purpose, but Fawkes made sure his tears fell on Harry's wound.

Slowly but surely the poison was neutralized by the tears, and the bite wound healed, leaving only a scar. Harry realised he had survived: "Thanks Fawkes... that was close."

Ginny looked up, and saw Harry alive. "Harry! Oh thank Merlin!" She rushed forward, hugging him. "Thank you for saving me, you're my hero! Oh thank you thank you!" She placed a kiss on his cheek.

Harry blushed, "It was nothing Ginny... anyone would have done the same."

"Oh but they wouldn't! Only a true hero would have come to rescue me... you're like a prince from the tales of Beedle the Bard!" Ginny beamed at him in adoration.

"Eh... not really Ginny. But you're welcome... of course I would save you."

"Would... would you like me to thank you properly now?" Ginny let go of the tight hug, blushing a bit.

Harry looked surprised, "Sure?" To his amazement, Ginny sported a wide smile, and her hands went for his pants.  
"Ginny? What is this?!"

"Just sit back Harry, I know what I'm doing," the eleven year old younger sister of his 'best mate' answered him. Her skilful young hands pushed his pants down, immediately followed by his oversized shorts.  
"Smaller than Percy's, but thicker I think," Ginny mumbled to herself, then she knelt over Harry... and engulfed his manhood between her lips.

"Oh... my... god..." Harry couldn't believe what he was feeling. He had found out the pleasure of masturbating only a few weeks ago, but his own hand could not compare to the feeling of a warm mouth, let alone a tongue that seemed intent on licking every part of him...  
"Hnnnh I am going to... !" Harry grunted, and released his cum in the girl's mouth.

Ginny kept on sucking, until she got everything, then released him with an audible ' _pop_ '.  
"Gi ay goo goo'h?" she asked him with open mouth. Harry saw his white mixed in with her saliva.

"Oh... wow..." Harry stared in amazement, and nodded. With a satisfied smile, Ginny swallowed, then licked her lips. "Mmmm, you taste good Harry. Much better than my brother."

–-

As Ginny finished recalling first year, Hermione was looking on with a shocked look. "You... you... Harry! How could you take advantage of her like that?!"

"Hey, hang on Hermione," Harry countered, "I'm not taking advantage of anyone."

"Typical of you Hermione, ranting without getting all the facts," Ginny added. "I'm very annoyed with you now. Do you know how long it took me to get Harry to let me do this again? He almost never lets me."

"But... but..." Hermione looked to both of them, lost for words, but her eyes drew back to the _thing_ Ginny had her hand wrapped around.

"Ginny, let go of Harry right now or I am calling a prefect!"

"Hermione, do you want me to lose my magic?" Ginny said in a sickly sweet tone. Her hand never stopped moving.


End file.
